


All I have is my Skin

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Impala Sex, M/M, Vampire Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: "When he gets hungry, he gets possessive. Like ‘don’t touch what belongs to me unless you wanna see how long your small intestine is before you die’ kind of possessive and only two things truly belong to Dean. His car and Sam."





	All I have is my Skin

When he gets hungry, he gets possessive. Like ‘don’t touch what belongs to me unless you wanna see how long your small intestine is before you die’ kind of possessive and only two things truly belong to Dean. His car and Sam.

It didn’t matter whether they were on a case or not, Dean always had an arm wrapped around Sam, his fingers digging into his waist, laying claim to him. Whenever he could get away from it, he would have his lips on Sam’s neck, savoring the feeling of his rushing pulse underneath the skin that his simple touch could create.

And above everything else, he loved to mark Sam. Suck spots on his neck and shoulder and anywhere else that was even remotely visible to the entire world. He just wanted everyone to know who Sam belonged to.

Dean was naturally possessive when it came to Sam. It came from the way that he was raised, to always protect his little brother. It’s been ingrained in his brain. However, when he got hungry, he he hadn’t feed in days, weeks, someone could just look at Sam and he would get almost animalistic with his possessiveness. He would honest-to-god snarl at the person, bare his teeth and then he would drag Sam to the nearest motel room, or sometimes when he couldn’t wait to get his brother alone, he would take Sam right there, in the backseat of the Impala, just within sight of the entire world. All to claim Sam all over again.

Dean hadn’t feed in a while. It was partly due to the fact that he wouldn’t let Sam leave the motel room for long enough for Sam to grab something for him to eat. It wasn’t really Sam’s fault, they needed information for the case and if that meant that he had to be a little extra friendly towards the person that he was interviewing, well, he did that. Except Dean was already on edge and that just sent him over. No one touches his brother like that except him.

Then partly it had to do with the fact that they had gotten into a little trouble the last time that Dean fed.

He allowed himself to have a sip or two from Sam even though Sam kept telling him that he could take more. Dean wouldn’t let himself do that for fear that he would drink too much from Sam. So he allowed himself to have a sip, just enough to take the edge off the hunger.

Sam was getting stir crazy though, being stuck inside of the motel room. He needed to get out, get some fresh air and Dean needed it just as much as he did.

Sam managed to convince Dean to go out for the night. There was a bar just within the city limits and Dean drove them there, only looking forward to the prospect of alcohol. They ran out the night before and neither one of them had gone to get anymore.

The moment they stepped inside the bar, Dean had his arm around Sam’s waist, keeping him as close as he could.

“You go find us a table.” Dean muttered, surveying the crowd, jaw clenched. The sooner that Dean got some kind of alcohol in him, the better it would be. “I’ll get us something to drink, alright?”

“Yeah, of course.” Sam smiled, pressing a small kiss to Dean’s cheek before he untangled himself from his brother to search for a place where they could sit for the night. And maybe, if they were lucky enough, Sam might be able to find his brother a meal.

Dean found him a short while later, two beers in his hand and Sam could tell by the way that he wasn’t as tense that he had a shot of something up at the bar. He set Sam’s beer down on the table and Sam reached for it as Dean slid in next to his brother. Their thighs were nearly touching and the hand that wasn’t holding Dean’s beer, was under the table, resting lightly on Sam’s knee.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked, not taking his eyes off the girl that was currently up on the karaoke stage butchering a Bon Jovi song.

“Okay.” Dean answered semi-truthfully. “I’m just hungry.”

“I can open a vein for you.”

There was a beat of silence and Dean’s fingers flexed, gripping Sam’s knee harder. “I’m not doing that, Sam. I would…” He shook his head. “You already know the answer to that question.”

“It was just a suggestion.” Sam mumbled into his beer as he took the final sip that was left in the bottle. “Might help with your temper.”

“What was that?” Dean snapped, looking at Sam.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, face set in complete innocence. “I didn’t say anything.” He unclamped Dean’s hand from his knee and made a move to stand up. “But… I am going to get something else to drink. You want anything?”

Dean had his jaw locked shut and he shook his head. Sam chuckled to himself and walked over to the bar.

The bartender was this cute little blonde who had legs to spare and that low cut tank top that she was wearing did nothing to hide what she had underneath and the moment that Sam walked up to the bar, she plastered this smile on her face that Sam knew was trouble. More for her then it would be for him. But nonetheless, he smiled back, leaned on the bar and asked for another beer. She sent him a look that was more appropriate for the bedroom as he ran her fingers down the back of his hand.

As soon as the bartender turned her back, Sam felt Dean’s hands on his hips, his hot breath on the back of his neck causing goosebumps to break out on his skin and Sam knew that the night was over.

Dean didn’t say anything as he pulled a could of bills out of his wallet and threw them down on the bar top, pulling Sam outside.

The two of them didn’t even make it to the Impala before Dean had his hand wrapped around the back of Sam’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss, laying claim on him. He pushed Sam against the side of the car as soon as they were close enough to it, his eyes dark and wild with possession and lust. Sam swallowed thickly, a fire settling in the pit of his stomach.

“You’re mine.” Dean growled as he kissed Sam.

“All yours.” Sam agreed.

Dean bit down on Sam’s lip before pulling away just a fraction of an inch. “She was flirting with you, thinking that you’re just someone she could take. You have no idea how badly I want to drain her body of all her blood.” He kissed down Sam’s throat, occasionally pulling at the soft skin.

“I know.” Sam muttered, his hands grabbing Dean’s jacket. “I know but we can’t. Not after the last guy. You killed him, remember? We need to hang low for a little while. Wait til the heat cools down. You saw the news this morning; they discovered his body. So this one, we need to let her go.”

“Screw the law.” Dean growled. “I just want to see her dead.”

“Not this one, Dean.” Sam reasoned. “Not this one.”

Dean pulled further away, turning to look at the neon lights of the bar. The red glow of the sign made the shadows stand out of Dean’s face even deeper, made him seem even more feral. With a small snarl, Dean turned back to Sam as he clenched his jaw before he nodded, once.

“Get in the car.” Dean demanded, his fingers digging deep into Sam’s waist before he pulled away to climb into the driver's seat. Sam followed in suit, his heart pounding through his chest.

Dean was tense behind the wheel, the muscles in his neck were strained, his knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel.

Sam slid over to sit next to him, his thigh pressed against Dean’s as he ran his hand up and down Dean’s leg, trying to calm him down. Sam knew that it was taking everything in him not to turn the car around, take that girl out behind the bar and drain her. He needed to feed before there was a body trail.

The motel was too far away. There was an angry tick to Dean’s jaw and with a growl he turned off the main road. The Impala now rolling over gravel as he pulled off to the side of the road, the only cover being the trees and the darkness.

Dean got out of the car and Sam followed him out into the night. Immediately Dean pressed Sam back up against the Impala, Dean’s arms on either side of his body, framing him against the metal frame and flesh.

His hands worked themselves underneath Sam’s shirt, soft despite the fact that they were hardened with callouses from hunting. It was a stark contrast to the way that his lips were completely ravishing Sam’s, taking ownership of his mouth.

Dean pulled Sam’s shirt up and over his head, dropping it to the ground beside them.

For a moment, Dean just stared at Sam, taking in the naked flesh that was laid before him. Then Sam felt Dean’s lips trace along the edge of his jaw, his mouth lingering over his throbbing pulse, savoring the feeling of his rushing blood, the life that pumped through him for he continued his descent down to the crook of his shoulder.

He bit into the soft flesh of Sam’s neck, just hard enough to break the skin and bring blood up to the surface. Dean pulled away, his eyes shining bright in the moonlight as he watched the blood pool before he ducked his head again, tongue lapping up what been brought to the surface.

Dean moaned at the salty taste of his brother.

“You taste sweeter than she would have, baby boy.” Dean muttered, his eyes closing briefly, that tongue snaking past his lips to lap up more blood, his hunger starting to become sated.

However it wasn’t enough. It never was.

He wanted more of Sam.

His hands moved down Sam’s hips, his fingers digging into Sam’s waist as he dropped to his knees, kneeling in front of his brother. He kissed the skin just above the waistband of Sam’s jeans as he worked on the buckle of Sam’s belt, helping Sam step out of his shoes.

Dean’s surprisingly calm which only excites Sam more for what’s going to come as Dean unbuttons Sam’s jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. His mouth hovered over Sam’s exposed thighs.

Sam moaned again, pain mixing with pleasure as his teeth sank into Sam’s inner thigh, his lips closing around the wound that he created, drinking and sucking more blood from Sam’s body.

There was one thing that Sam never got tired of and that was the feeling of Dean’s teeth and mouth and tongue on his body as he took all the blood he wanted. Sam was his lifeline in times like this. He was the only reason why Dean didn’t go completely crazy with this sickness of him and become one of the things that the two of them hunted. Sam kept him alive, kept him on  _ this _ side of human.

Sure, there were a few casualties along the line but that kind of came with the territory. Dean was a vampire, his instincts were driven by an animalistic urge that was already hard to control on a good day and those days were there was a body count, it was all because some sleazy scumbag tried to hurt him or make him do something that Sam didn’t want to do.

And Dean Winchester made sure that Sam was never hurt. Even by him.

He ran his hand down the back of Sam’s thigh, kissing the tender skin on Sam’s leg where he just sank his teeth into. Dean kissed up Sam’s thigh, along his hipbone before he wrapped his fingers around the base of Sam’s cock and closed his mouth around the head, licking at the slit and swallowed the bead of pre-cum.

Sam’s hand went to Dean’s hair, grabbing onto anything as Dean swallowed Sam down.

There was nothing slow or teasing about Dean’s movement, his throat clicking as he tried to swallow Sam down as far as he could go. Dean did everything he knew how to do to reduce his brother to nothing more than a panting, begging mess as Dean took everything that he could.

“Dean… Dean… Fuck, Dean…” Sam balled his hands into Dean’s hair as he tried to pull Dean away. “Dean, you gotta stop. I’m gonna… I’m gonna come if you don’t.”

Only Dean smirked as he sucked harder, fingers moving with his mouth. The night swallowed the shout that spilled from Sam’s mouth as he came down Dean’s throat, holding on tightly to his hair and practically shaking. Dean swallowed everything, not leaving anything to waste.

Then he’s kissing back up Sam’s body, not as demanding but wanting nonetheless.

Sam can taste himself on Dean’s tongue when he recaptures Sam’s lips. He pulled away, completely breathless; his hair mussed from Sam’s fingers.

“You know one thing that that girl at the bar couldn’t do?” He whispered against Sam’s lips. “She can’t fuck you like I can on my car. She can’t make you scream like I can. Now, why don’t you go place your hands flat on the hood.” He purred in Sam’s ear.

And the hands that were gripping Sam’s hips, released him and Sam stepped out of his clothes and did as he was commanded. Sam walked around to the front of the car and placed his hands on the hood and waited for him.

“Do you have any fucking clue how hot you look laying against my baby like this? The hard line of my car. The soft edges of your body. You look downright fuckable, sweetheart.” Dean’s hands landed back on Sam’s hips, his mouth brushing against the shell of Sam’s ear, making him shiver. Dean was still clothed behind him but Sam could feel his erection pressing against his ass.

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out a small packet of lube, tearing it open with his teeth before pouring it over his fingers. Sam was still open from earlier that morning when Sam woke Dean up by straddling him to the bed. Still Sam moaned when Dean pressed a finger inside of him.

This time Dean went slowly, purposely dragging this out, teasing Sam as he fingered him open.

“Dean…” Sam whined, his voice low and broken and needy. “Dean, please.”

“What’s the matter, baby boy?” Sam could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “What do you want? Huh? Do you want my cock? Do you want my cock slamming into you as I fuck you on the hood of my car, sweetheart? Do you want that?”

Sam nodded his head, whining out a yes as Dean kissed down the bone of Sam’s spine, kissing each notch.

Then Dean pushed Sam down onto the hood, pressing his chest flat against the cooling hood as he removed his fingers and without preamble, pushed inside of Sam, fast and hard. Sam gasped, his hot breath fogging up the black metal.

One of Sam’s hands that were splayed across the hood, Dean took with his own, interlacing their fingers together as his other hand moved up Sam’s body to wrap around Sam’s throat, squeezing just a little bit.

Sam could feel Dean’s clothed chest pressed up flush against his back, his skin on fire from everywhere that Dean was touching him.

Sam raised his gaze up to the windshield, catching Dean’s gaze in that glass as Dean pounded into him from behind, an animalistic hunger in his eyes. The hold around Sam’s throat tightened. Sweat started to coat Sam’s body, sliding against the Impala and Dean.

At the same time as Dean sank his teeth into Sam’s shoulder, his fangs digging into the skin, Dean wrapped his fingers so tight around Sam’s throat that it cut off the air to his lungs. Sam squeezed Dean’s hand that was entwined with his own, pushing back up against Dean as Dean drank Sam’s blood, fighting to get oxygen.

Everything seemed heightened. The feeling of Dean’s teeth in his shoulder, sucking the blood from his body, the way that Dean wasn’t letting Sam get a single breath in, the way that Dean’s hips were relentlessly pounding up against his.

“Come on, Sammy. Come for my, baby boy.” Dean said, tongue running over the bite. “You can do it for me.” Another small bite to the back of Sam’s neck and he nearly pulled all the way out before slamming back in hard. Dean let go of Sam’s throat, nails scraping down Sam’s chest.

That’s all it took. Sam came for the second time that night, gasping as he tried to take deep breaths. He clamped down around Dean, still holding on tight to Dean other hand and Dean came inside his brother a moment later.

Sam was still gasping when Dean pulled out of him and turned him around in his arms. Dean’s lips brushed over Sam’s, down over the purple bruises that were starting to form on Sam’s throat, kissing him as they both came down.

Sam pushed back the sweat-slick hair from Dean’s forehead, watching as the hunger started to fade from Dean’s eyes.

“How are you doing?” Sam asked, his voice soft, continually running his hands through Dean’s hair. “Are you still hungry? I could always open another vein for you.” Sam wanted to make sure that Dean was good, that his hunger was sated, that he was going to be alright.

But Dean shook his head, his lips pressed together in a thin line. “No. No, I’m fine… for now. I don’t think that I could… I can’t have anymore of your blood right now. Not without sucking you dry. Besides…” He swallowed thickly. “I already drank too much from you.”

Sam felt okay, he felt fine, even despite the fact that he was starting to feel a little light headed, he would give more to Dean.

“Are you sure? I don’t…”

“Sam, don’t tempt me. Please, I’m fine.”

And Sam nodded, knowing that it was taking all of Dean’s self control not to turn him back around and sink his teeth into Sam’s flesh and take all the blood that he could want, take all the blood that would satisfy his hunger because if Dean allowed himself to drink from Sam again, he might not be able to stop. When it came to Sam… nothing would ever be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as always, thoughts, comments and opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
